


ROTBTD GROUP CHAT

by Slyside



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Child Abandonment, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyside/pseuds/Slyside
Summary: Its just a sad excuse of a chat fic help would be appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic need help

CHAPTER ONE TIME 3:32 AM

(Jack Frost)- hey anyone on?  
…  
I'm booooored   
Someone humor meeeee T.T  
…  
..  
.   
HEEEEELLOOOOOOOOOOO

(Brave an Free)- GO THE HELL TO SLEEP OR ILL KILL U

(Jack Frost)-...   
someone's not a morning person 

(Brave an Free)- ITS 3 IN THE MORNING AND MY PHONE KEEPS GOING OFF OF 

(Jack Frost)- sooo not my fault ur up

(Brave an Free)- U KEEP SPAMMING THE CHAT 

(Jack Frost)- yea but u could of had your phone on silent

(Brave an Free)- IM TIRED SO SHUT UUUU

(Jack Frost)-...  
if it tired then stop answering   
Also seems like u have enough energy to text in caps to stay up 

(Brave an Free)- BECAUSE IM PISSED THAT UR KEEPIMH ME UP  
KEEPING

(Golden Girl)- language please BnF

(Jack Frost)- GG :D  
wut up:p

(Brave an Free)- WHAT BUT HE WOKE ME UP

(Golden Girl)- yes and u both woke me up but I'm not complaining

(Brave an Free)- WHY CANT YA BE ON MY SIDE!!!!

(Jack Frost)- cus she loves me more =p

(Brave an Free)- SHUT UP FROST

(Golden Girl)- come on jack u know how she gets when woken up so early   
Please do not push her buttons this early

(Jack Frost)-... fine   
Sorry for waking you guys

(Golden Girl)- thank u jack it's fine

(Brave an Free)- whatever just dont do it again if we dont pick up after five minutes

(Jack Frost)- ok

(HicCup)- is everything ok jack 

(Jack Frost)- yea sorry it's just u know one of those nights   
And hi hic

(Brave an Free)- ya up to

(Golden Girl)- morning hiccup  
U gonna be ok jack  
Do u need to talk  
Or a distraction   
Or anything

(Jack Frost)- dont worry I'm fine and I actually think I'm going to try sleeping soon 

(HicCup)- ok yea sorry I'm going to  
Even if I wasn't on long

(Brave an Free)- finally goodnight

(Golden Girl)- ok then sleep well everyone

(Jack Frost)- night

(HicCup)- sleep tight guys

TIME CHAT ENDED 4:56 AM


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm this is just the next chapter and it's a bit longer. Oh and thanks to my first commenter the next chapter and probably the rest of them are going to be a bit different and hopefully a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay next chapter!! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I just moved not ever 3 days ago and alot has been going on before then. I was also a bit stumped cause i want this to go somewhere but I need to settle on a good direction for it. Now before I forget I'm going to change how I type this out after this chapter so hopefully it'll be better now I'll stop wasting your time so you can enjoy the fic.

CHAPTER TWO TIME 4:42 PM

(Jack Frost)- hey anyone on?

(Golden Girl)- hiya Jack  
I can only be on for a bit  
Mother will be home soon

(Jack Frost)- well that sucks 

(Golden Girl)- Jack!

(Jack Frost)- what?  
Ur mom sucks

(Golden Girl)- she does not suck  
Mother may be a bit strict but she loves me and I love her  
So please dont ne mean about her

(Jack Frost)- yea fine sorry gg

(Golden Girl)- it's fine  
Anyways how are you

(Jack Frost)- I'm fine tired and bored out of my mind like usual 

(HicCup)- maybe try studying 

(Jack Frost)-...  
NoooOOoooOoo

(Golden Girl)- Hiya hiccup 

(HicCup)- hi ge and serious didn't u complain last time u got a bad grade  
Studying will help

(Jack Frost)- its booooring 

(Brave an Free)- for once I agree

(Jack Frost)- I take it back studying is my life

(Brave an Free)- THE HELL FROST

(Jack Frost)- I'm mad at u

(Brave an Free)- why?

(Jack Frost)- cause I can be

(Brave an Free)- U BRST  
BRAT

(Jack Frost)- easy b ur grammar is suffering 

(Brave an Free)- dhdhdhsjfhxckg

(Golden Girl)- ok Jack that's enough  
No need to pick on BnF

(Jack Frost)- sorry 

(Brave an Free)- whatever 

(Golden Girl)- BnF be nice!

(Brave an Free)-...

(Golden Girl)- ….

(Brave an Free)- …..

(Golden Girl)-......

(Brave an Free)-.......

(Golden Girl)-........

(HicCup)-........

(Brave an Free)- NOT YOU TOOO!!

(HicCup)-..

(Brave an Free)- FINE…  
..  
….  
APOLOGIES ACCEPTED  
HAPPU NOW!?!

(Jack Frost)- its happy and yes yes I am for this was somewhat entertaining ^U^

 

(Golden Girl)- Are you ok BnF you seem to be in a bad mood

(Brave an Free)- its ma mum she's driving me mad  
She's nagging more then ev er I swear  
Sit up straight a lady does not slouch  
Smaller more delicate bites when eating  
Wrong spoon wrong fork wrong knife  
Gently pour the tea  
Small sips  
Tame your hair dear its looks like you just woke up  
Elegant, a young lady must always appear and act elegant  
Dont speak unless spoken too  
A lady must be well educated  
A lady must watch her diet  
Lady lady lady lady LADY LADY LADY IM SOOK SICK OF IT  
BUT THY NO OT THE WORST SHE FORBID ME FROM RIDING ANGUS AND TOOKNME BOW  
MY BOW!!!!!

(Golden Girl)- I'm so sorry BnF maybe she'll calm down soon? Maybe she's stressed or something?

(HicCup)- Man that's pretty ruff, but I'm sure you will get your bow back soon and be able to go riding soon.

(Jack Frost)- that sucks `\\_(‘.’)_/`

(Brave an Free)- no da  
She is just sooo fcycurydhist7sxxt8ftuxv  
I dont know how long I'll last with out riding or ma bow an ma dad is on a business trip or something so hes not here to talk since into her

(HicCup)- Wish I could help other than advice there's not much I can do.

(Golden Girl)- Maybe just lay low?

(HicCup)-...

(Brave an Free)-....

(Jack Frost)-....  
Really GG?

(Golden Girl)- Right sorry 

(Brave an Free)- How can I just lay low she drives me insane  
And what she wants of me is outrageous 

(Jack Frost)- oooh no big words coming out!😱

(Brave an Free)- SHUDUP

(HicCup)- Really Jack do u have to antagonize her?

(Golden Girl)- JACK!!! BE NICE

(Jack Frost)- sorry B  
Oh gotta go see ya guys later or text ya later 

(Golden Girl)- Ah sorry I need to go as well mothers coming 

(Brave an Free)- Apology accepted and see ya I'm going to see if I can find were ma mom hide me bow

(HicCup)- And then there was one  
…  
Welp by guys.

TIME CHAT ENDED 6:23 PM


End file.
